This invention relates to a wire clamping clip, in particular, relates to a wire clamping clip for mounting to stucco wall surfaces or the like.
Because of the brittleness of stucco material, the current state of the art for attaching a fastener requires a pre-drilled hole. This invention is intended to avoid the necessity of making a pre-drilled hole, by providing a wire clip having a fastening means that gradually increases the size of the fastening element to provide a holding relationship between the fastening member and the stucco wall surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide an anti-rotational means to prevent the plastic block that clips over the wire from rotating about the fastening member.